


really lucked out

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: molly suffers temporary memory loss and forgets one very important detail about a certain someone





	really lucked out

Mollymauk’s eyes fluttered open to see a scruffy looking man in a dirty brown coat holding his hand.

As he awoke the stranger gasped and hugged him.

“Molly oh my god!!” The man smelt awful.

Molly looked about, groaning. He was in a clearing. Sunlight streamed through the trees. Several other people sat about him, in various states of relief and joy. None of them compared to the filthy ginger in front of him, who was currently crying.

“Holy shit we thought you were dead! I, I didn’t, I don’t…” he continued to cry, tears cutting lines through the dirt on his, quite handsome, face.

The tiefling attempted to move, but a shot of pain seared through his abdomen. “Aaah….” He groaned, placing a hand on his side.

“Careful! Jester managed to stabilize you but you’re still quite hurt! You just have to take it easy.”

Molly lay down and looked at the man in front of him. He was still dizzy and that may have influenced his actions, he realized later.

“Man! You sure are the cutest hobo I’ve ever seen!”

The cute hobo man laughed. “W-what? Molly, i…”

“What?! You are like, so cute! Who are you, what’s your name?”

The man blinked. “Molly it’s me, it’s Caleb-“

“Caleb! Caleb you are the handsomest-wow, are you like, an angel? Wait wait wait is this heaven?” He could hear his voice, some of the words slurring together as if he was drunk.

The others in the clearing were cracking up now. A girl dressed in blue with a messy undercut was practically rolling on the floor.

“Oh man Molly is fucked up! Dude you are never gonna live this down!” she cackled.

The man, Caleb, shook his head. “He’s just having some temporary memory loss you guys, he hit his head pretty hard” He looked back at Molly.

“Molly, hi, yeah. Uh, very sweet of you compliment me and all that but, uh, I’m your boyfriend already….” He laughed properly, dimples appearing in his cheeks. Molly was very much in love with him then.

“REALLY?!” his reaction brought cackles from around the group.

“You’re my boyfriend? I really lucked out, huh!” he laughed. Caleb blushed then. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> "you're my boyfriend? i really lucked out, huh!" courtesy of Anninyn (ao3 name) and general idea from the widomauk discord (love y'all)


End file.
